MariChat May!
by AimeeGamieUnicorn
Summary: My attempt at some Marichat stuff. Look inside and see if you like it.
1. Chapter 1

1\. No powers

Of course an akumatization happened today. Of course Marinette was going to help, and of course Tikki had to be sick today.

Great. Now Marinette couldn't be Ladybug for the time being. Looks like she needs to get the helmet and shawl back out!

She was soooo not going to let Chat Noir face the Akuma by himself! He would probably think she bailed on him! Or worse!

She had to provide an explanation, so off she went, running into battle suit-less, deciding against a helmet.

Hawkmoth's minion called himself Alastair. He felt his people were being mistreated and they needed a protector. He tried volunteering for the spot, but instead people laughed at him. Called him weak, helpless. Now, he will prove that he is more than capable to defend his people.

No matter where Chat looked, more warriors surrounded him. They came from portals on each side of Alastair. He was even able to get a man named Ajax, who could turn into a treacherous eagle!

"Any minute now, m'lady," Chat huffed as he held his staff up against the spear of a gorgeous warrior. He had to admit, they were buff, had a nice olive color, were finely toned, and quite handsome. No homo there (just jealousy)!

Alastair was gathering people up and tossing them into the portals. Chat assumed they were his people he tried to protect.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw two, midnight blue pigtails. His first thought was finally, it's my lady! But when he looked, it was Marinette getting people to safety.

Chat made a mental note to see if she got to safety as well.

Still surrounded by the handsome warriors, he poll-vaulted his way to a near by rooftop.

"Get that cat's miraculous or just nab him and bring him with us!" Alastair shouted before following some of his warriors into the blue swirl of a portal.

"Need a hand?" Marinette asked Chat with a wink, as she pulled him to his feet.

"Unless you know when ladybug will arrive?" He held the question out for a while, watching as her facial expression suddenly looked nervous, "l'll take that as a no then," he finished while letting his head drop.

"Actually," said Marinette, chewing on her bottom lip anxiously, "she won't be able to arrive for some time. Her kwami is sort of uuunnnavailable at the moment…" she held her sentence out a little bit longer than necessary.

"Oh," Chat's eyes widened, then he drew his mask covered eyebrows close, "and how do you know this information, hm?"

Her eyes widened for just a millisecond before her face was neutral again, "Like I've told you before, Ladybug knows how to contact me, and she also knows that I would find any way to tell you." She finished with triumph in her eyes.

"Uh hu, okay," he rolled his shoulders back, muscles rippling, baton elongated on top of his shoulders, "message delivered, bye now, princess, stay safe."

"Woah, there kitty, kitty," she quickly grabbed his tail before he took off, making him think of his lady, "she also sent me to help you."

Millions of emotions flew across his face, too fast for her to catch all of them, before it finally landed on a smirk.

"Well then, princess," he held out his clawed hand to her, "come along then, I trust that you are more than capable in guiding our Greek looking warrior friends back into their portal homes."

Together, they made a plan as to where Marinette would take the left while Chat Noir took the right.

It was an undeniable classic choice, but it was sure to work, considering people are expecting Ladybug to pop up out of nowhere, not a civilian.

Except… there was one teensy, small, minimal, almost not a problem, flaw to that classic plan. Alastair already entered the blue portal that led to who knows where!

Realizing that they would have to go in there to finish the job, they held each other's hand, took a deep breath, then jumped into the swirling mist.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't been posting... BUT I have help with me! Go follow her on wattpad (if you have it) as TheLostStollSister. Onto the story!**_

Marinette tumbled out of the blue mist first, landing on solidish ground. Chat flew out right after her... smooshing her in the process, completely disorientated.

Both let out a grunt of pain at the same time, "OOF!"

"Why are you grunting, kitty? _You _landed on top of _me!_" Marinette complained.

"It's not my fault you came out first!" He huffed back.

When Chat got off of her, they took in their surroundings. They landed in white soft sand, with crystal-like water on one side and buildings made of tan ancient looking stone with bushes surrounding the edges, on the other side.

They knew one thing for certain, this was not Paris, France.

Marinette and Chat sighed knowing that it might take a while to find Alastair. So, they began their journey to the nearest building, which happened to be the Ancient Athens Temple.

Looks like they landed in Greece, but by the looks of it, Ancient Greece. All the men around them were wearing togas, sandals, swords in sheathes strapped to their waists, and dark coal around their eyes.

The women wore colorful chitons that went down to their ankles and sandals. Some had their hair long and curly. Some had theirs put up in intricate styles with jeweled combs, pearls, and other shiny things put in their hair to complete the look. Others wore brown attire with short hair, following the beautiful women.

Chat assumed they were slaves, if he recalled his history tutoring lessons correctly. Don't tell his dad, but sometimes it pays to be rich with education.

Except, something was off about these people. Sure, Alastair could have taken them back in time, but these people just didn't seem right. Taking a closer look at them, they realized these Greek people flickered in and out in the sun. they didn't even acknowledge Chat's and Marinette's presence. And they totally would if they saw a boy dressed as a black cat, and a girl _not _in a dress and wearing pigtails, instead of the classic buns like the rest of them.

Just to be sure though, Chat waved a clawed hand in front of a near by passing civilian. They didn't react at all, the just fazed through his hand!

"Whelp, now we know they aren't really here, so no damage will be done if we get into a fight with the akuma," Chat said after bringing his hand back.

**_A/N: …If I'm being totally honest… this part has been ready for awhile, but I didn't know if I should add to it, and make the chapter longer. Please tell me if you have a preference on the length of the chapter! I accept constructive criticism. _**


End file.
